


Delivery

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is stuck delivering pizzas when Patty is out of commission for a while. Zoro likes to order pizza after training. Both of them are sort of idiots, but Zoro can be smooth as fuck if he puts his mind to it.</p><p>based on part of <a href="http://tybaar.tumblr.com/post/35264718134/an-incomplete-list-of-noteable-people-ive">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a [tumblr post by tybaar](http://tybaar.tumblr.com/post/35264718134/an-incomplete-list-of-noteable-people-ive) of a list of notable people she’d delivered pizzas to, specifically the 20 something with an unsheathed Katana hanging from the belt loop on his jeans.

Sanji never liked deliveries. He would much rather have been in the kitchen making the pizzas, but then Patty had gone and broken his leg. Two days and several screaming fights with his old man (and boss) later, it was decided that Sanji would cover Patty’s shifts until he was fit work again. He was bored.

There were two more pies to be delivered, and then he could go home. He hummed a little as he drove through the neighborhood, searching the front of each house for the right number. He spotted the little one story house, and parked at the curb. He double checked the order, making sure to grab the right pie and headed to the porch. He rang the bell and shifted his weight from one foot to the other and flipped his blond hair out of his eyes while he waited. There was a shuffling noise, and then the sound of a bolt being undone.

“Hi, I’ve got a Pepperoni and- is that a sword?”

In front of him stood a guy, probably in his twenties, green hair, triple pierced ear, shirtless (He’s not above admitting that he took a good look, those were some killer abs), wearing a pair of faded jeans and an unsheathed sword dangling from his belt loop.

“It’s a Katana” the man grunted

“What the fuck? Why do you even have that?”

“Training.” Came the reply

“That’s not an answer moss head”

The guy raised an eyebrow “Yeah whatever dartboard”

Sanji winced, the eyebrows were kind of a sensitive thing. They glared at each other for a moment.

“Can I have my Pizza or…”

“Yeah yeah, that’s $11.85”

The man swiped his card into the machine, signed his receipt, took his pizza and shut the door.

Sanji blinked. What the fuck? He checked his copy of the receipt, in the tip section the guy had written “5 bucks for eyebrows”. What a dick.

 

* * *

 

He figured that would be that, and it would be the last time he saw the sword guy, so he was mildly surprised when he saw a familiar address on an order the next week. He scanned the order and whistled. Three meatlover’s pizzas, two orders of Pepperoni bread, two orders of Buffalo wings, and a two liter bottle of Coke.

“Looks like moss ball’s throwing a party”

When he got to the house though, it didn’t really look like there was a party going on. Curiosity piqued, he headed up to the porch. When he rang the bell, he could hear an excited voice yelling something indistinct, and a growl of “ _get off_ Luffy” before green hair (he had name right? Something weird... Zero? No, Zoro! That was it.) opened the door. He was shirtless again (seriously?) There were two Katanas dangling from his jeans today, though they were both sheathed.

“Do you always bring your swords to a party or is this just a special occasion?”

“Huh? Party?”

Sanji shot a meaningful look at the mountain of food in his hands.

“Oh. Yeah, no it’s just me and my friend. The guy eats like he’s possessed or something” said Zoro rolling his eyes, relieving Sanji of the food. He turned his head and called over his shoulder “OI LUFFY IF YOU WANT ANY FOOD, YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO DO THE HEAVY LIFTING!”

There was a sound like a stampede of elephants, and a dark haired man tore around the corner with a cry of “ _PIZZA!_ ”.

He grinned at Sanji before grabbing the food and tearing out of the room.

“Is he going to drop it?”

“Luffy? Nah.”

Sanji gave him a skeptical look “That’ll be $40.28”

Zoro paid in cash this time, handing him a wad of crumpled bills. Sanji glared at him while he separated them to count the bills. The guy didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish, merely shrugging and saying “we split the bill”.

At least the idiot tipped well. As he was leaving he heard a shout of “You better not have eaten all the wings rubber boy!”

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro quickly became regular, ordering twice, sometimes thrice a week. Their interactions were more or less the same. Sanji would show up with a pizza, the two would trade insults, Zoro would pay, and Sanji would leave. It was weird, but four weeks into the routine Sanji had learned a lot about the other guy.

He only ordered food for after training, and he trained at the shittiest times.

He actually owned three swords (again, what the fuck?) and apparently didn’t own a shirt (not that Sanji was complaining)

He always ordered the same thing, unless Luffy was over. Luffy apparently crashed at his place a lot.

He was just as sensitive about his hair as Sanji was about his eyebrows (which, of course made it his primary target)

He turned a very pretty shade of red when he was ticked off

It was really easy to tick him off

 

The entire restaurant knew about “the fucking swordsman”, and the other employees shared knowing glances whenever Sanji started ranting about him. It wasn’t like Sanji looked forward to these encounters. If he hummed on the way to this particular delivery, well it was because the radio was playing something catchy.

 

* * *

 

Zoro had made another massive order. That was nothing new, Zoro’s orders were usually huge on what Sanji had dubbed “Luffy days”. He would have been jealous of the raven haired man, but the way the two acted, it was obvious they were closer to brothers than lovers. Not that he wanted to be that green haired idiot’s _lover_! Nope, not even a little.

He was still trying to distract himself from this thought when he pulled up in front of Zoro’s house. Huh. Maybe it actually was a party. Sure, Luffy was loud, but he was never this loud. He could hear banging and crashing, followed by a nasally screech of terror and what was possibly blubbering, it was hard to tell through the closed door. He rang the bell and glanced down to adjust his grip on the food. He heard the door open and started to speak without looking up.

“Hey grass for brains, what the fuck is going on?”

The response he got was a giggle. A very feminine giggle. He looked up slowly. Well shit. That was not Zoro. Standing at the door was possibly the most gorgeous red head he’d ever seen. Seriously, she made him a little weak at the knees. She looked him up and down and smirked, before calling into the house.

“ZORO, PIZZA’S HERE, QUIT TERRORIZING USOPP AND COME PAY FOR IT!”

There was another crash, a yelp, and then Zoro rounded the corner, wearing (wonder of wonders) a white T-shirt. Sanji had been half convinced he didn’t own any shirts. His features were set in a scowl. He came to a stop directly behind the red head.

“Zoro, _dear_ ” the woman purred “What did you do to Usopp?”

Zoro’s scowl deepened and he practically growled.

“Nothing much, Luffy’s sitting on him.”

 

Sanji gulped a bit, Zoro dear? Who was this lady? Was she Zoro’s girlfriend? He felt a spike of jealousy, towards Zoro, not the red head, of course. It was a natural reaction, how could someone that idiotic get someone that gorgeous? That was his story and he was sticking to it.

She leaned back against the man, she seemed to watch Sanji out of the corner of her eye. He felt himself blush. Her smirk widened.

“I told you guys not to play Mario Kart. I better go rescue him. I swear, no one would believe you guys were adults.”

The swordsman let out a huff of laughter, and she patted his chest before sauntering off. Zoro watched her leave with an almost fond look on his face.

He turned back to take the food from Sanji.

“Oi curly, you okay? You’re kinda red”

“Wh-what, yeah I’m fine. So you’re actually having party this time, huh?”

Zoro grinned “Yeah, well more of a get together really.”

“I would have thought you’d order more food, what with Luffy and all.”

“Nah, Luffy usually behaves at the table when Nami’s around, she’s been keeping him in line for years.”

Ah, so Nami must be the red head. Sanji plastered on a smirk.

“Oh, who is she, your girlfriend?” There, that sounded casual, right? He was not prepared for Zoro to snort.

“Nami? Nah, we’ve been friends since high school. Besides” he said, placing the food on an end table and fishing for his wallet “she’s not my type.”

“Oh? So what’s your ‘type’?”

Zoro smirked as he handed over the cash “Blond.”

He shut the door in Sanji’s dumbfounded face.

 

* * *

 

After three months of off time, Patty came back to work. Sanji should have been elated. It meant more time in the kitchen and no more driving around the city. It meant no more infuriating, confusing arguments with shitty grass haired swordsmen. Sanji was... disappointed.

As happy as he was to be back in the kitchen making pizzas, he felt something missing. The weeks seemed kind of dull without the verbal sparring matches. He had become more irritable, nearly kicking out a Carne when the other teased him, and he was starting to go through half a pack of cigarettes a day. What was going on with him? He was chopping vegetables one day when it hit him, he really liked that guy. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He needed to talk to talk to him, but how? There was no way he was asking for the delivery job back. The staff’s knowing looks were already becoming more common and more irritating. Asking for the job would only make things worse on that front. He was still contemplating his options, when Carne stuck his head in from the front.

“Yo, Sanji, can you cover the front for me, it’s an emergency.” If he hadn’t been so lost in his thoughts, Sanji would have realized that something was off. Instead he gave a kind of vague nod, wiped his hands on his apron, and walked to the counter. There was a fairly large line, and Sanji worked on auto pilot, filling in the orders. He was still writing the last order on a slip for the kitchens when he greeted the next customer

“Welcome to the Baratie Pizzeria, what can I get you?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d know my order by now eyebrows.”

Sanji’s head shot up.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Zoro stood in front of him, in all of his green haired glory. He smirked down at him

 “The other delivery guy said you work in the kitchens now.”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m a cook, not a delivery boy, I was just covering for Patty while he was out.”

Now that Zoro was actually standing in front of him, he had no idea what to say. ‘Oh hey, I might actually really like you a lot’ seemed kind of blunt.

“So are you going to order something or what?” he said instead.

“My usual I guess” The bastard was still smirking

Sanji punched it in, his heart racing, he had no idea what to do, he’d been wanting to see the swordsman for weeks now. Why couldn’t he just say something?

He handed the man a receipt instead. Zoro scribbled something on it and handed it back, before sauntering off to one of the tables to wait. Sanji turned the paper so he could read it.

 _When do you get off?_ ’

He had to stifle the urge to laugh. He’d been agonizing over this for days, and the shitty moss ball went and took it into his own hands. When the pizza was ready, he sent it to the table with a note scribbled on the napkin.

_Meet you behind the restaurant in an hour_

He chanced a glance at Zoro’s table, and saw the idiot pump his fist. Sanji grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

When they met after Sanji’s shift, it was awkward. Zoro’s initial bravado had worn off, and he looked a little nervous. Sanji had been nervous since he’d looked up to see Zoro looking at him.

“Hey” he said

“Hey” the swordsman replied, giving him a shy smile. Damn it, that was cute.

They looked at each other a moment, before Sanji growled

“Fuck it!”

and surged forward, pulling the taller man into a kiss. It was hungry, and passionate, packing a couple of months’ worth of frustration and mutual attraction into one moment. Zoro moaned, opening his mouth enough for Sanji to slip his tongue inside, and slid his hands into the blond’s hair. He took a few steps forward, backing the cook into the wall of the restaurant. Sanji found himself slipping his own hands under the other’s shirt, running his fingers lightly over those delicious abs. They stayed like that until the need for air became too much. They broke apart.

“Wow”

“Yeah”

“Um, so do you want to get dinner sometime?”

“Yeah, that sounds good”

Zoro grinned at him, before pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This is a fic of firsts for me. First one piece fic, and I’m pretty sure this is the most detailed thing I’ve written to date. It’s just a kiss, but still, baby steps, right? Please leave a review and let me know how I did.


End file.
